


a trio's holiday

by princevector



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Arc V Secret Santa, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevector/pseuds/princevector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three best friends sure know how to spend time together on the holidays. Here are the moments they spend together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	a trio's holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! Here's my Arc V Secret Santa Gift for @kaulaana ! I'm sorry for the delay, but here's your Yuya/Yuzu/Gongenzaka you asked for! They are word prompts, and I hope you enjoy them!

**Tree**

 

“Yuzu, I'm pretty sure Gongenzaka can put the star on top of the Christmas tree.”

 

Said girl only continues to ignore her best friend's idea, delicately balancing herself on the appropriately placed step stool aside the fir tree. Yuya could only watch with the utmost of defeated expressions. Normally he'd protest just a little bit more, but he was more fixated on Yuzu's determination on just getting the centerpiece on the tree. Soon enough the glittering star is on top the tree and Yuzu is wobbling atop the footstool.

 

Luckily, there's always two pairs of arms there to stop her fall. She'll giggle and protest before the boys eventually place her gently on safe ground, and her simple _“Thank you!”_ is enough to make them laugh in delight, too.

 

**Sweaters**

 

Yoko had made sweaters for them. They were simple, _cute_ even, and Yuzu couldn't help but fawn over them. So cute, covered with snowflake markings and probably a little too much glitter added in... honestly, it's the thought that counts. Yuzu and Yoko are giggling at each other's sweaters, adorned with glitter and ugly stripes. Shuzo looks as if he's suffering from secondhand embarrassment but the ladies pay him no heed.

 

Shuzo may look bad, but worse yet are Yuya's and Gongenzaka's immensely amusing expressions. Shyly coming out from his room is Yuya, looking a little embarrassed but wearing that trademark smile of his. Clearly, he's a bit uncomfortable but willing to go along with the plan. Careful steps are taken, wary glances are exchanged, before Yuya makes himself comfortable on the couch. Or well, as comfortable as he'll ever be.

 

The last person to enter the room was probably the most embarrassed. Standing tall meant nothing when you're wearing what could be the most hideous getup in the room. The sheer embarrassment could be felt in every corner of the room and no one was kept out of the blue when it came to witnessing the sweater Gongenzaka had received. It was covered in reindeer, decked out in red and green. Written all over the front spelled out _“Merry Christmas!”_ nicely embroidered over his chest for all to see.

 

Sure, it was one of the most embarrassing incidents he could recall, but Gongenzaka had pride. He's always had pride. He wouldn't lose it over an embarrassment like this.

 

 

**Gift**

 

“Merry Christmas, Yuzu!”

 

Placed in her hands is a messily hand-stitched version Entermate Discover Hippo. It's got a wild and smiling face, just as bright as its usual counterpart on the field. Yuzu was aware of her best friend's sewing skills, but this was just...

 

A little too much.

 

“Yuya, this is really...” She smiles brightly, putting on that facade akin to her personality she maintains during a duel. “Nice! Haven't seen one of your handmade pieces since that stuffed Cheermole doll!”

 

Yuya looks relieved. He's been feeling a bit under pressure during the holidays and hearing that Yuzu enjoyed his gift took a great weight off his chest. His expression was like that of one of the younger children at the You Show Duel School. Cute, in all honesty.

 

“I'm glad you like it! Now, off to give Gongenzaka his gift!”

 

Yuzu can only worry when she sees the hand-stitched Whip Viper doll held behind his back. She decides it's best not to say anything.

 

**Snow**

 

The You Show duo decided that the day after Christmas would be perfect for outdoor practice. Although, it was more of Yuya's brilliant idea, as Yuzu would never admit to agreeing to such a ludicrous plan. Still, there was the promise of warm red bean buns on a chilly day, so Yuzu bundled herself up in the warmest clothing and met up with Yuya outside his house. Gongenzaka was waiting too, unsurprisingly underdressed. Although, he adorned the newly knit scarf Yoko had given him just yesterday.

 

Yuzu giggled. It suited him well.

 

“Yuzu! What took you so long? You're usually the first one here!” Yuya complained, probably in a hurry to get out of the cold and get back inside his house. However, that was not the plan for the day. Yuzu ignored his complaints and takes hold of a gloved hand.

 

“Come on, you said we're gonna get steamed buns today! Lots of red bean ones too!” She threateningly reaches for his ear, in an attempt to tug on it. “Don't tell me you're going back on your word!”

 

Yuya furiously shakes his head. “No no no! We're definitely going!” He turns towards Gongenzaka. “Right?”

 

He receives a grunt of approval. Yuuya laughs nervously. “Alright, Yuzu?”

 

Yuzu lets out a sigh of defeat and lowers her threatening hand. With it she grabs one of Gongenzaka's large hands and tugs the two boys in close.

 

“Then, let's go get those steamed buns before we freeze out here! Come on boys!”

 

The two really can't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

 

**Skating**

 

“Of course she'd bring us skating,” Yuya blurts out to no one in particular, moving over to the side of the skating rink. Sure, he enjoyed skating with Yuzu and Gongenzaka but he desperately needed to step away from the slow-growing crowds on the ice. It was the holiday season, so naturally there would be more skaters out having fun. And Yuya loved taking care of kids! Teaching them to duel, skate, entertain...! It's all good and fun, except when he's surrounded by several dozen children.

As he steps off the skating rink, he's approached by Gongenzaka, who looks ready to get back on the ice. Yuya smiles, gesturing him over. The other looks slightly perplexed but happily obliges.

 

“She's certainly having a blast.” Gongenzaka nods in agreement, folding his arms and watching the pigtailed girls skate alongside Ayu. Ayu, who wasn't the most agile person on the rink, received help from the older girl. Both girls were giggling while skating further into the crowd.

 

“She's a good teacher too,” Gongenzaka remarks, now making his return to the rink. “You are too though, so don't take too long of a break. We're all waiting on the ice for you, Yuya!”

 

They laugh in unison before Gongenzaka enters the growing crowd on the rink. It doesn't take long for Yuya to join him.

 

**Santa Claus**

 

“Yuya, Yuzu! We wanna see Santa Claus!”

 

The pair laughed nervously, checking their watches one last time before sending Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya reassuring smiles.

 

“He'll be here soon, we promise!” Yuuya patted Futoshi and Tatsuya on the heads, whilst Yuzu tapped Ayu's shoulder. They were trying to keep them entertained while the guest of honor was running a bit late. They couldn't exactly tell the children Santa wasn't coming, so they decided to make up an act for them to go along with.

 

That's where Gongenzaka comes in. His big, bulky figure made him the perfect contender to be You Show's Next Top Santa. _Whoever came up with that name deserved a medal_ , Yuzu thought, not in the least bit serious with that compliment.

 

However, when he came into the school decked in the trademark red outfit, the kids couldn't help but burst into hysterical laughter. Gongenzaka merely closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, and let the children have their fun.

 

**Fireplace**

 

Yuzu had long fallen asleep on her family's couch. It was a cold night, understandably, considering it's beginning of winter and the snowfall occurred earlier that day. Wrapped up in two blankets, her favorite sweater, and warm pants instead of her usual skirt, she was definitely dressed for the cold weather. Yuya, decked out in his “ugly” Christmas sweater, was sitting next to her, watching the flickering fireplace and its warmth. Gongenzaka sat on the other side of the snoozing girl, wearing his own sweater and looking rather comfortable.

 

They didn't need to say anything (lest it'd wake up Yuzu), because the situation was just comfortable enough for them to sit in perfect silence. The only sound? The crackling of the fire. It was so cozy that the two boys eventually snuggled a bit closer to their friend, before eventually dozing off in their own, comfy wonderlands.

 

 

 

**Mistletoe**

 

Yuzu had told Yuya that there would be no pranks this holiday season. No joking around, no accidentally setting the food on fire... and he had listened for the most part. He gave all of the younger students presents, gave his mother a nice present, and overall kept up his usual entertaining spirits around for the holiday season. For the most part.

 

As she was putting away the blankets from last night, Yuya and Gongenzaka were nearby cleaning up from the small party that was held at the Hiragi household. It wasn't too messy, but the place had to be tidied regardless. Yuzu hurried up into the other room, quickly brushing past Yuya and Gongenzaka as she threw the blankets into the laundry pile.

 

“Ah, Yuzu-”

 

“Not now you two!”

 

The two of them simultaneously put a hand on each of her shoulders, halting her hasty dash. Their free hands point upwards, and, to Yuzu's surprise, above their heads hangs a display of mistletoe. It only takes seconds for her to process the information, when the boys swoop down to lay a kiss on each cheek.

 

Of course she's surprised, but she sighs and bursts into a giggling fit and pulls both of them close.

 

“Happy Holidays, to my two best friends in the world!”

 


End file.
